second chance
by hippiechix93
Summary: In their 3rd yr, rose was turned down cruelly by sirius black. one yr later she has a new look and new attitude and he wants her now. Unfinished, message me if you would like it! i can give you some of my ideas
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn morning as Rosalynn Hood stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for her two best friends, Violet Daniels and Lily Evans. Lily and Violet were not usually late, so something must have come up. Rosalyn (or Rose as she preferred to be called), Violet, and Lily were coming back from Easter holiday to their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily, Rose, and Violet had been best friends since their first year when on the train to Hogwarts, and some slytherins tried to ambush Lily and Violet (Lily was muggleborn and Violet was a Half-Blood) outside of Rose's compartment. The result was a group of slytherin boys sporting black eyes (magic wasn't allowed on the train then). After they introduced themselves, they discovered they all had flower names and formed the group "The Fleur de Lis".

Lily and Violet were both very pretty. Lily had auburn red hair and startling green eyes. Violet had chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes. Rose on the other hand wasn't very pretty. True she had long white-blonde hair and mysterious blue-green eyes, but she wore glasses too big for her face and robes two sizes too large and never any makeup. Under all of that, Rose was the sweetest, kindest, most generous person you could ever meet. She was also very cunning and mischevious. Unfortunately though, Rose had the misfortune to fall in love with Sirius Black, the most arrogant and handsome boy in the school. Sirius Black was a player. He had a different girl hanging off him almost every week. He was part of the Marauders gang, four boys bent on total and utter chaos. The leader was James Potter, who was in love with Lily. Sirius Black was his second in command. Remus Lupin was the one who always tried to stop the boys from pranking. He was going out with Violet. And lastly was Peter Pettigrew(A/N:THE SLIMEBALL!!!), who had absolutely no looks and no talent but somehow was allowed to hang around.

As Rose waited impatiently for her friends to arrive, she thought about Sirius Black. "This was the time" she thought. "There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up in a few weeks. I will ask him. Bloody Hell!!! Where are Lily and Vi?" she cursed.

"Sorry we're late" wheezed Lily as she and Violet hurried on to the platform.

"Traffic was bloody murder" added Vi.

" Do you want me to kiss you and make you feel better Evans?" asked a voice behind Lily.

Lily turned around to see James Potter, her shadow and suitor.

"Do you want me to shove my wand up your nose Potter?" asked Lily in the same tone

"Better luck next time mate" laughed Sirius Black.

"Hey Vi" smiled Remus as he came over to kiss her.

"Oooo what are we doing?" asked Peter as he waddled along to join the crowd.

"ALL RIGHT!! EVERYBODY WHO IS A MAURADER, SHOVE OFF!!!" screeched Lily.

"All right. We're leaving. JEEZ!" The marauders made a dash for their own compartment.

"Aaaaah. Peace and quiet." sighed Lily.

Um…Lily… Vi ? asked Rose "You know the Hogsmeade visit that is coming up soon?

"Yeah, what about it"

"I think I am going to ask Sirius to go with me"

WHAT? Are you sure that is a good idea Rose" asked Lily "I mean he is a little arrogant"

"I will be fine" _I hope"_ she thought.

Then the train started moving and off to Hogwarts they went.

**I hope you liked it. It is my second fanfic **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this but this is before Sirius hurt Rose**

**Azorianxxx I know. Tee hee. I love flower names. **

The train finally reached Hogwarts. As the fog cleared, the girls saw the castle in which they called home.

"Rose, Lily, Violet. How was yer' break" Hagrid made his way over to them

"Very nice Hagrid. Thank you" replied Lily

"Thas good. Violet, I got a new animal and I thought it might be summat you wanted to see"

"Sure Hagrid. I'll come over first thing after breakfast tomorrow"

Violet wanted to be an animal healer so every time Hagrid got a new "pet" Violet would rush down to see it.

"you know Vi, someday you will turn into an animal." Smirked Lily

"I think she would look lovely as a blast-ended skrewt. She has the right face" Laughed Rose.

"You three best hurry up to the castle. Its almost dinner time." Hagrid said.

Then, they went up to the castle for dinner. Everything was delicious. The tables were groaning under the Welcome Back Feast that had been prepared. Then it was over. All the students clambered up into their dormitories. Every one was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that chptr 2 was so short. I think ill put a song in an upcoming chapter**

The next morning they had double potions with Slughorn and Ravenclaw. Slughorn had instructed everyone to get into a threesome and create a potion in which would induce euphoria. Violet and Rose were terrible at potions and would have gotten a T, but thankfully they had Lily with them. Lily was an amazing potions master. She told the others to just get the ingredients she asked them for.

"Now I need a sprig of rosemary"

"Yes your majesty" Violet bowed and walked away to find the herb.

"Rose, I need to talk to you. It's about the thing you said on the train"

Yes Lils?"

"Are you really going to ask him out"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well, what if he says no?"

"I guess I'll just accept it"

"All right then. I just wanted to make sure you know what your doing"

"I do" Rose smiled confidently." _I think. What if he does say no? Will I be able to handle it? I am so confused."_

"TIMES UP CLASS" Bellowed Slughorn.

"lets see what we have. Potter, Lupin, and Black. When I said a potion to induce euphoria, I did not mean brew a vat of firewhisky! Lupin, you are a prefect. I expected better from you. But you are right. If taken in excess it will cause euphoria and reckless behavior. I remember my first firewhisky, I started dancing on a table after four shots."

Now Ms. Evans and her group, lets see. Dear me!!! This is the best brewed Draught of Euphoria I have ever seen. And do I detect a hint of Rosemary?" inquired Slughorn.

"Twenty well earned points for Gryffindor. You should try as hard as Ms. Evans Mr. Potter. Maybe then you will at least pass this class"

Then the bell rang and everyone hurried to their classes. The morning passed without any excitement. Professor Binns gave them a foot long essay on the Goblin Battle of 1636. Finally lunch time arrived.

"I hate Binns. He's dead. Can't they make him retire?" Violet groaned.

"It isn't that bad. I think it's easy"

"Just because you are a super freaky genius doesn't mean we all are Lily Evans"

"Hey here comes Rose" said Lily

"Hi guys! I can't stand Binns! He is dead. He needs to let go" whined Rose

"My point exactly, but miss smarty pants thinks differently

"Okay, I am finishing this conversation!" Lily snapped.

"Finally, food! Now we can all shut up and eat" Violet said, exasperated.

"Hi Evans."

"What do you want Potter"

"I want you"

"I wouldn't go out with you in a million years"

"Come on Evans, you know you want me"

Then there was a small flash and James Potter fell backwards. He had boils all over his face and everybody was laughing at him.

"Bloody Hell!" he winced. "Who did that?"

"It wasn't me Potter" Lily smirked, but she was telling the truth. Rose had done it

"Second time in the hospital wing today!"

Then he strode out of the Great Hall.

"Rosalynn Hood! That was amazing!" Lily and Violet shrieked.

"Thanks" Rose smiled.

For the rest of the day, everyone was talking about how little Rose Hood had hexed James Potter without a single scratch on her. For the rest of the week she kept getting high fives from people who had been victims of James Potter's arrogant bullying. Remus Lupin (a marauder himself) told her how glad he was (out of James' way of course) that she made James shut up for once. And James left Lily alone for a while. Rose however had other things on her mind. The Hogsmeade visit was approaching quickly and time was running out. Rose decided it was now or never, she would do it tomorrow and no exceptions.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as Rose went down to breakfast with her friends, she saw all the marauders. As she walked by, James gave her a very dirty look or at least tried to. His face was covered in bandages. Remus and Sirius laughed and got a whack on the head from James. Rose smiled. She was on James Potter's hit list, but he couldn't do a thing to her for fear of Professor McGonagall getting him.

"Bloody murder Ro! Potter was shooting daggers at you" snorted Violet.

"Oops, I guess he isn't very happy with me"

"But the way you hexed him was so awesome"

"I agree with Vi, you saved me a boatload of screaming" chortled Lily .

Breakfast was delicious as usual. Afterwards they had transfiguration with McGonagall. They were supposed to turn tortoises into teacups. Lily of course managed hers on the first try. Violet and Rose got it on their second try. Then came charms, Professor Flitwick was sick so Prof. Binns was substituting for him. Only Remus and Lily stayed awake during the class. Then it was lunch time and Rose was very nervous. She saw Sirius over at the table and walked over to him.

"Umm… Hey Sirius"

"Hey Hood whazup?"

"ThereisaHogsmeadetripnextweekendandI'mwonderingifyouwouldliketogowithme" she stuttered.

"English please Hood"

There is a Hogsmeade trip next weekend so I'm wondering if you want to go with me" she breathed a sigh of relief, she had done it.

Sirius gave a short bark-like laugh.

"Go to Hogsmeade with you? I would rather go with the giant squid! Nice Joke!"

"Okay then, see you around" suddenly she wasn't very hungry, she rushed out of the hall before anyone could see her cry. She felt very alone and sad. He rejected her, that part she could handle, but so cruelly? She now knew how James felt every time Lily snubbed him. Her heart felt as if it was torn into a thousand pieces. She never wanted to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch Lily and Vi didn't see Rose for a long time. When they went up to their dormitory after dinner, all the lights were turned out and the door was closed.

"Ro?"

"Yeah Lils"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really"

"What happened?"

"I asked Sirius Black to Hogsmeade and he told me he would rather go with the giant squid"

"Oh Rose! Are you okay?"

"Not really no, I do know how James feels every time you reject him"

"What?"

"Lily, every time you reject him, his heart breaks into a thousand pieces that will never be whole"

"Why are you bringing that up!?"

"Because James truly loves you lils"

"I love him too, it's just I am afraid he will reject me if I do say yes"

"Tell him that. I want to be left alone now please"

"Alright. I have to go kill Black now"

Lily didn't kill Sirius, but she told Remus how she felt about James and what happened to Rose. Then Remus got furious.

"Why the bloody hell would he do something like that!!!? He isn't usually so cruel! And he knows I am going out with Vi who is friends with her. So I would have to hear about it"

Under his breath he muttered "Next full moon, I am going to eat him with tarter sauce"

"Remus that wont do any good. Could you subtly hint to James that if he doesn't make a big scene about it maybe I will go out with him"

"Falling for the "Potter Charm" finally"

Lily playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Remus!!! Shut Up"

"All right I'll tell him that"

"Thanks Remus"

Lily felt happy although she shouldn't. The following day James asked her to the Hogsmeade visit. He didn't ask her like he was doing her a favor. He asked like a shy 13 year old boy who finally got up the courage to ask the girl of his dreams out. She accepted and surprisingly on the date, he behaved like a total gentleman. Rose, however, was not okay. She was morose and meek for the rest of the year and hardly ever smiled.

When school ended, she went home. The summer went by with no word from her. A few weeks before Violet and Lilly's fourth year started, they got a note.

_Dear Lily/Violet,_

_I am sorry to tell you this but I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for our fourth year. I will be attending Beauxbatons School for the Belle Fille. I am sorry about this. Please don't be mad at me. _

_Fleur-de-lis forever_

_Rose_

They were both shocked! What had come over Rose? They immediately owled her but got no reply. So they sadly waited for school to begin


	6. Chapter 6

The school year began. Without Rose it seemed very dark and sad. James was as annoying as ever. Even more so now that Rose wasn't there to hex him. Sirius was the same too, he still thought it a hilarious joke that someone as ugly as Rose had asked him to Hogsmeade. Remus was a little more narrow-minded to Sirius but Sirius didn't notice. The year went by and Rose wrote a few times, once to say that she was picking up on the French language beautifully. Violet and Lily gave Rose her space, they knew she needed it for a while. At Christmas she gave them crystal flowers with their namesake. She told them she was sorry for leaving them and she might be coming back for their fifth year. The year ended and Lily and Violet hoped that Rose would be coming back

**Sorry it is so short. Did anyone hear about Neville Longbottom marrying Hannah Abbott. Mrs. Rowling said so. Poor Luna she is so much better for him. **


End file.
